B.O.T.O. The Videogame
B.O.T.O. The Videogame is the second episode of Brawl of the Objects. Transcript: B.O.T.O. The Videogame/Transcript Plot 'Before the Intro' The episode starts with Popsicley asking Controlly if he knows what the prize is and then he shows her what's inside the box and then it starts to glow, but later, he closed the box, and he takes it away. 'The Melon Swallowing Challenge' After the Intro, Party Hat says that he has lied down for a Month. Controlly tells Party Hat and Pizza to go to their Team Statues.Then, he makes a Contest for them that Whoever eats the Melon in 1 minute gets to choose first. Then, Party Hat tries to eat the Big Melon, and Pizza gets it out of his mouth. He asks Controlly if they can do something less Harmful, but Controlly did not accept it. Then the Melon Challenge started. Party Hat is already swallowing the Melon, while Pizza is struggling to eat it without biting. Later, the Challenge was over. Party Hat sucessful ate it, while Pizza could not eat it, with spasms on his Arms. But Controlly says that neither of them win, and it was supposed to be Party Hat since he was in the Driver's seat of Hot Dog's Car last Episode. Hot Dog worries. Pizza asks Controlly why would he make them swallow Melons. He answers it is just for Fun, and he thought it was Hilarious. Then, the Recommended Characters are shown sitting in the Bleachers. 'Picking the Contestants for the Leaders' Teams' Controlly says that Party Hat can now start picking the Contestants to be on his Team. He picks Boombox to his Team. Boombox jumps over and crash on the Ground. Pizza picks Hot Dog to his Team. Party Hat also picks Shieldy to his Team. Pizza also picks Popsicley. Party Hat picks Shelly and Slurpy, and Pizza picks Chocolatey and Baguette, but Baguette says that Pizza is pretty Useless. Boat, Pinecone, Pear and Scissors remain. Party Hat chooses Pinecone, while Pizza chooses Boat. Later, Scissors and Pear remain. Pear says that she wants to be chosen, or she will like destroy the Leader. Scissors also wants to be Chosen or else the Leader won't be invited to her Parties ever again. talking angrily. Party Hat chooses Pear because Scissors even did not want to invite him to her parties anyway, while Pizza chooses Scissors. Controlly says that it's time for the Next Challenge, but Shieldy and Boombox are asking him what are the Team Names. He looks at his Schedule, but ignored it. So it's straight for the Challenge. 'The Contest' The Challenge starts with a Computer talking the Instructions for the Game. It says in a Videogame Challenge, Contestants will be put into a Videogame,with 3 lives each, the goal is to reach the end and save Boombox. They also have to avoid Enemies, or else they will lose a life and have to restart the level. If they used up all their 3 Lives, it's game over for them. They can also collect Power-ups to gain additional attacks temporarily and if a Contestant on his/her team wins the game, he/she will get immunity for his/her team. After the Explanation, the Contestants are absorbed to the Videogame. Hot Dog warns Pear that an Enemy is ahead on her. She gets hit by the enemy and loses a Life. Baguette, Shieldy, Pizza, Popsicley and Party Hat cross the Bridge with jumps together. Hot Dog also jumps. But Boombox, Scissors and Pear are stuck in the Beginning because there is an enemy in front of them. Scissors jumps and pushes Hot Dog,but he did not die and crossed the Bridge under. Pear tries to jump, but she falls and hits an enemy for the second time, and Scissors jumps over the Bridge. Pear crosses the Bridge under it while Boombox is squeezed by the enemy and loses a Life,and jumps over the Bridge. Baguette finds an Orange Swirl, and finds out it's a Power-up. Because of this, he is quickly killing the enemies in front of him. Letting Shieldy, Pizza, Popsicley and Party Hat through. Chocolatey and Shelly also follow, and asks Shelly where are the Enemies. Shelly answers that Baguette killed them all. The 6 contestants face a Cliff and Baguette falls off, losing his Power-up and restarting the level. The rest jumped over. He gets hit by an enemy and has 1 life left. Then,the remaining 5 contestants face a Spike Ball moving Up and Down. Shieldy and Party Hat make it through,but Pizza and Popsicley got hit and both lose a life. Back in the Cliff, Pear, Scissors, Hot Dog and Boat remain. Everyone jumped except Pear,who does not want to jump over the Cliff,and she gets pushed by Boombox, who jumps through the Cliff. This makes Pear get a Game Over. Party Hat and Shieldy get burned by a Cannon. Chocolatey, Shelly and Slurpy make it through the Fire Cannon. The remaining 3 is on the Spike Ball obstacle, Boombox, Scissors and Hot Dog. Hot Dog makes it through, while Scissors and Boombox get hit. Slurpy, Shelly and Chocolatey face a big Obstacle with Barrels rolling through Green Slopes. The 3 decide to climb it. Chocolatey jumps, but Shelly and Slurpy get hit,and Chocolatey also gets hit. Boat and Pinecone also are in the Barrel Slopes Obstacle. Boat jumps and Pinecone gets hit. Back in the Fire Cannon, Pizza, Baguette and Hot Dog all get burned by the Cannon, and Baguette gets a Game Over. Back in the Slopes Obstacle, Popsicley, Party Hat and Shieldy make it through the Cannon and the 3 climb it. The 3 jumped over a Barrel. In the Fire Cannon again, Boombox and Scissors remain there. Boombox gets burned while Scissors jumps but also gets burned, giving Boombox a Game Over. In the Slopes, Boat makes it through and reaches the Top. A talking Guard says that only 5 Contestants can Pass. Boat asks him that can she wait for others to come. He accepts it. Meanwhile, the other Contestants are climbing the slope. Pinecone gets hit by a Barrel. Chocolatey,Shelly and Slurpy also get hit by a Barrel, but in the second slope. In the First Slope, Hot Dog jumps over. Scissors and Pizza also try to jump over, but Scissors pushes Pizza to hit the Barrel,getting him a Game Over. Hot Dog says that Pizza is on their Team, but she does not care about it. As a result, Hot Dog pushed Scissors off and she gets hit by a Barrel, getting her a Game Over. Slurpy and Shelly(Who is carrying Pinecone) both jump over a Barrel. Slurpy asks Shelly if she was helping Pinecone. And another Barrel rolls over, and Shelly, with Pinecone get hit, while Slurpy jumps over. This causes both Pinecone and Shelly get a Game Over. Back on the Top of the Slopes, Popsicley,Shieldy and Party Hat also make it to the Top. Boat asks the 3 who else is coming up. Popsicley answers Chocolatey, Shieldy says that there is also Slurpy too, and Party Hat says that there is also Hot Dog too. The 3 Contestants said by the 3 people on the Top, are climbing through. Slurpy gets hit by a Barrel and gets a Game Over,while Hot Dog and Chocolatey make it through. Hot Dog joins the group, and the 5 people are now let into the Fortress. Chocolatey also jumps to the end, but is hit by the Guard because only a Group of 5 can pass, getting her a Game Over. Inside the Fortess, Hot Dog asks if there is a Boss here of something. A Badly drawn Stickman, with hair lands in the Fortress. The Stickman asks who are they. Party Hat answers that they are the Players. Shieldy asks where is the Princess. Popsicley asks what's up with the Stickman, that he can Talk and he is not Pixelated. The Stickman introduces himself as "The Hacker". Hot Dog asks him where is the Princess. The Hacker then prepares the Weapons to kill them. First, a Lazer is fired on Boat, getting her a Game Over. Hot Dog tries to run away, but is hit by another Lazer, so also Game Over for Him. A Swarm of Lasers firing to the Right, kills Popsicley, getting her a Game Over too. Party Hat says to Shieldy that they have to defeat this weird (The Boss) ,and he gets hit by a Lazer and gets a Game Over. The Final Shot was fired on Shieldy, but the Lazer got reflected and destroyed the Boss. Magically, Princess Diamond thanks Shieldy for saving her. She says that she would kiss him now, but she says that her husband is looking for her in another Castle, and she slaps Shieldy. 'Contest Results and Epilogue' Then, the Menu was Shown, before all the Contestants are took back to the Real World. Controlly says that Shieldy wins for his Team, meaning Pizza's Team is up for Elimination, In the Epilogue, The Guard says to Emerald that the Princess is in another Castle. And in Real Life, someone (Maybe Anko) is playing with Controlly, who winks one time. Trivia The barrel part is a reference to the well-known classic game Donkey Kong. the line about the princess being in another castle is a reference of the classic Super Mario Bros game.Category:Episodes